


So Let the Sparks Fly

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike and light aflame, burn and consume. It was a pattern seen in nature all the time, lightning giving life to fire, a pattern repeating in that private room underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let the Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Another request at the PJO Porn Drabble meme. Two people made requests for this, technically, so this is for both of them!

**\- So Let the Sparks Fly -**

One thing Leo had to get used to when he finally got together with Jason was the tendency for the son of Jupiter to give of static electricity at times. Jason's little sparks tended to snap particularly when the Roman was excited, which often made making out with him electrifying, quite literally. More than once, Leo found himself jumping back from a kiss with Jason because of a sudden sharp shock.

The son of Hephaestus endured, though. Leo's born resistance to fire extended a little when it came to lightning, at least when it came to the little shocks from his boyfriend; full-on bolts of lightning might be another case altogether, but Leo wasn't willing to find out. He liked life, thank you very much.

“Sorry,” Jason apologized the first time they'd run into the minor problem of his static occasionally snapping in the middle of kissing the Latino demigod. “I can't control it sometimes.”

“I've had worse things happen than getting a tiny shock in the middle of making out,” Leo shrugged it off. They'd continued where they'd left off after that and Leo would just deal with it. It was just like those little shocks that came from dragging your feet over a carpet and surprising the next person you touched. He could deal with that.

As Leo discovered, as much as he could deal with Jason's static electricity, it made making out with the other demigod a little difficult at times and more so when they had sex. The blond teen gave out the occasional shock when they got passionate during their make-out sessions, but the first time the two of them had had sex, Leo had wound up receiving more than just a few shocks. When the son of Jupiter let his guard down and his emotions loose, Jason was as uncontrollable as the lightning he handled.

Leo tried not to complain because everything else felt so good. As he laid on his bed now, with his boyfriend over him, he let each and every sensation wash over him. The Latino son of Hephaestus was by no means a masochist, but he took the pain with the pleasure, willingly. For every shock, the was an enticing touch to his body. Jason's fingers over his torso felt fantastic as they slid along the curves of the younger teen's stomach, tracing every line, dip and crease of his muscles.

Tilting his head back against the pillow, Leo found himself eternally grateful for the private underground rooms of Cabin Nine. Being separated from his siblings, Leo could be as loud as he wanted to be when he and Jason slipped away to be together. Here in his own room, he didn't have to hold back the moans of appreciation for every time Jason's lips sucked at his skin, with each nip of Jason's teeth, every flick of the son of Jupiter's tongue along Leo's body. And when there was one of those snaps of electricity, Leo could gasp without having to hide it behind his wrist, like he did anywhere else.

“You alright?” Jason asked breathlessly as Leo gave one of those gasps. The Roman demigod's hands held to the son of Hephaestus' hips, blue eyes stormy with want. His lips were pursed in a small, inquisitive frown, the scar from the stapler he'd tried to eat as a toddler crinkled in a way that made Leo just want to kiss the older demigod again.

Which is exactly what Leo did. He threw his arms around the son of Jupiter, pulling Jason back down and kissing him deeply, ignoring the small shocks that crackled between the two of them. “I've been turned into gold and nearly crushed by giants,  
  
” he told his boyfriend. “I think I can handle a little static.” To emphasize his point, he bucked his hips against Jason's, urging him to get back to what he'd been doing.   


Of course, with enticement like that, how could Jason not? The Roman demigod leaned in and kissed a trail along Leo's jaw, following the curved line to the younger teen's ear. Catching the lobe of Leo's ear in his teeth, Jason teased the flesh gently, sending shivers down the Hispanic teen's spine and causing Leo's breath to hitch. He knew every sensitive point on his boyfriend's body and he took full advantage of that fact to drive Leo absolutely mad.

Hips bucking and grinding, mouths crashing together in kiss after kiss, hands everywhere, Leo and Jason were bringing each other closer and closer to the edge. There was little holding back desire and even less holding back their respective abilities. With the arousal working up between them, both Jason and Leo were losing their control over their elements, Jason sparking more as more as he drew Leo's legs around his waist, Leo's body growing hotter and hotter with every pulse of sexual energy that coursed through him.

  
And when Jason pushed into the son of Hephaestus, took Leo and claimed the younger demigod as   
  
__  
his  
  
  
, Leo was burning, with his own heat and the heat of the electricity that Jason gave off. The son of Hephaestus arched off the mattress below him, arms flung around the older demigod, hips moving with Jason's. Jason was every bit as powerful, striking and consuming as his element, taking Leo into the storm created between them, urging the younger teen to let his fire burn. Strike and light aflame, burn and consume. It was a pattern seen in nature all the time, lightning giving life to fire, a pattern repeating in that private room underground, with Jason and Leo rocking together in their own rhythm.  


Leo came first, screaming in pleasure as he held to Jason. He was aware of Jason coming after, the son of Jupiter releasing into him. They collapsed together against the mattress of Leo's bed, both hot, sweating, spent and, yet, feeling more alive than ever. Taking a few moments to recover, the two of them lay against each other, breathless, but satisfied.

“Leo.”

“Mm?”

“I think my hair's on fire,” Jason replied, sitting up a bit, hand going up to his head and trying to pat out the small flame that had come to life in his hair. His blue eyes widened a bit. “Leo, seriously, help me put it out!”

Leo gave an easy grin and reached up, batting Jason's hand away and manipulating the fire from the son of Jupiter's hair. The flame easily came into the younger teen's hand, dancing in his palm for a moment before flickering away. “Sorry, can't control myself sometimes.”

 - **End -  
**


End file.
